


1 Fabrication’s Revenge

by 9forever



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Multi, Shane-Acker 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9forever/pseuds/9forever
Summary: One day 9 notices that some of the stitchpunks in his clan go missing and sends out 2 to scout which makes his fellow female Stitchpunk 7 angry that she dosnt want to bother with him. But after a while both including 5 start to worry why 2 is taking a long time so his friend 5 volunteers to look for 2 only to run into a nightmare on the way. After that 7 gets into a huge argument with 9 and ventures out tho find 2 and 5 to bring them back.Little does she know even though some battles she fought in the past and won that the enemy she meets in the ruins of the Fabrication Factory will not be easy to beat as she planned. Later 9 goes after 7 to rescue her only to find that something or someone he knows has total control over her and is using her to try to force her to kill 9 and gain control of the talisman to suck all the Stitchpunks souls to gain energy.Can 9 save his beloved Stitchpunk and best friends before this enemy sucks his soul out and tears him apart?
Relationships: 1 Fabrication and 9
Kudos: 2





	1 Fabrication’s Revenge

1 Fabrication’s Revenge

Chapter 1: A Nightmare Reawaken

So far 2 was sent out to scout because somehow 1 went missing and the rest aren’t sure why. 

I’m worried. Said 5. 2 has been taking a long time trying look for 1.   
Are you sure he is okay? I hope so. Said 9. I don’t know what could have happened to ether one of them. Well you did send him out to scout. Said 5.

7 then is shocked and outraged by hearing this.

What?! You let 2 go out on his own?!! You’re just as worse as 1!!  
She gives a sad yet disappointed disgusted look at 9 and runs away into the other room. 9 feels bad on what he did for sending 2 out without anyone to go with him.7!!! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean…  
He sighs. Some leader I am. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Said 5. Who tries to cheer him up. No. She’s right I should have sent someone with him. Or better. I should have went with him to begin with without sending him alone.

Maybe I can look for 2. Said 5.   
You?! No 5! I don’t want you to go missing too. 5 grabs 9 by the shoulders tightly.

Listen. I need to do this. Said 5. Me and 2 go way back. I’m not just doing this for him but for you. Plus 7 and the twins need you to look after them and the others that are left. You got that 9? Yes 5. But what about 7?  
I’ll tell her I’m going out to look for 2 because it was my choice. Do you think she’ll believe you? Don’t worry she will. I’ll make sure of it.  
Oh! And 9. I’ll also tell her that you’re really sorry and didn’t intend to send 2 out in the first place. No. Don’t bother. I’ll tell her myself later.   
Well 9. Take care of everyone till I return. Okay. Said 9 trying to have faith in his friend. 9 runs to 5. 5! Are you sure I can’t be of help to you?   
I’m fine 9. I’ll be okay. I promise. 9 stares into his best friend’s eye. You better return 5. Promise me. 5 smiles at 9.

I promise. Now just tend to your duties as a leader. He says as he pats 9 on the shoulder. Then 5 waves to 9 before turning around and stepping out of the room while taking his tools and crossbow with him.  
9 hopes that nothing bad happens to his best friend. While 5 is walking out he comes across 7. Where are you going 5? Asked 7. I’m going to look for 2.  
She lets out a long sigh. Let me guess. 9 sent you scout.  
No 7. Listen. Don’t blame 9. I told him I wanted to look for 2 and he too even tried to stop me but I told him 2 and me go way back.   
I’m sure you must understand as well.   
She pauses. Yes 5. I think I understand what you mean. But I still think 9 should be more responsible on who he sends out to scout.   
Don’t be so hard on him 7. One day you might actually regret it.  
Yeah right. Like when? 5 is trying to knock some scene into 7.

7\. He really cares for you and everyone else. He just still is new at being a leader and knowing the ropes. Just give him a chance 7.  
At least for your friend. 

7 looks at 5 without saying anything. Because she is speechless and doesn’t know what to say. But at the same time she’s not sure to trust 9 but she doesn’t want to disappoint her friend 5 so she is going to give 9 another chance. 

5 then says goodbye to 7 then leaves.  
7 then runs back to 9.

9!!! Is it true that 5 wanted to go venture out to go looking for 2?!!

9 turns around and faces 7. I tried to stop him. But he told me…

Let me guess. That him and 2 go way back and he needed to go alone.   
Right? How did you know?  
He passed by where I was and told me to trust you and give you another chance. Which I will. She the walks up to 9.   
I’m sorry if I was harsh on you and compared you to 1. I just miss 2 just as much. He was always like a father to me.

9 looks at 7 and fully understands where she is coming from.  
He then takes her by the hand.

Don’t worry. I have faith in 5. I know he will find 2. I’m sure of it. 

7 feels uneasy about this whole situation and holds onto 9 for comfort.   
9 looks at 7 and holds her to try and make her feel okay.

Somewhere else.

It is dark and 5 sets out into the emptiness to go find 2. So far he hasn’t come across any sign of him at all. He looks in the distance on where the machine factory use to stand. It has dark clouds looming over the debris on what is left of it. 5 feels extremely uncomfortable on going over in that direction but something in him says that’s where he’ll find 2.

Just like last time when 9 and him ventured out and came to the factory on a daring rescue mission in search for 2. 

Don’t worry 2. I think I have some idea where you are.

5 hurries to the direction on where the factory once stood.  
Once he was there 5 gets a strong eerie feeling inside him.   
Like this place is bringing back many dark memories that he is trying to forget.   
But as hard as 5 tries the frighting memories from this place return.  
5 tries to fight them out of his head and focuses on rescuing 2..

I’m not going to let terrible memories from the past bother me at all. I came here to bring back 2!

5 steps over some of the rubble that is on the ground.   
He looks around for 2 but doesn’t see him.   
Then he hears a sound in the distance. Like someone or something is lurking around. Then to his horror he sees 2’s body laying on the ground.  
2’s body materials are nearly torn to shreds and some of the wires are even exposed. 5 is in total shock and his one eye is filled with terror that he feels like he can’t even move any inch of his body.   
All 5 could do is tremble at the site of 2’s shredded body.

He runs up to 2’s body.

2?? 2??!! 2??!!!  
5 tries his best to wake him but he doesn’t respond.  
While gripping tightly onto 2’s body he weeps. He can’t be dead! Cried 5. There is just no way! He then backs away from 2’s body trembling.  
He then hears an eerie laughter coming from somewhere in the shadows from behind him.

What’s wrong 5? Afraid to touch a dead corpse?

5 notices it’s 1’s voice talking to him. 5 turns around where 1’s voice is coming from but sees no one. Only pitch black darkness.

What do you mean dead?! Yelled 5. 2 isn’t dead!! Is he??

Well if you want to find out I’ll tell you myself.  
Well. Then show yourself!!! Stop being a coward and come out!!! This isn’t funny 1!! My, my. Aren’t we impatient. Ahahaha!! HA! HA! HA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

The frightening sound of 1’s evil laughter sends chills down 5’s back.  
I’m sorry 5. Did I scare you? QUIT PLAYING GAMES!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!  
Are you sure my little handy one eyed stitchpunk? You won’t get scared? Will you? What do you mean by that? Did you do this to 2?!!   
So enough with the jokes and come out 1!!!!

1 lets out a evil cackling laugh.  
Well if you want to see me so bad then so be it. 

There is a sudden rumble in the room like an earthquake.  
2’s body is sliding to one direction then 5 looks back to see 2’s half alive body sliding as the earth is trembling and sees 2’s mouth and head move a bit.

He’s alive? 5 thought to himself.   
Then without thinking twice 5 grabs ahold of 2 before his body can get anymore damage to it and holds tightly onto 2’s body until the ground stops shaking. When the dust clears 5 slowly picks his head up off of 2’s body and to his horror he sees a familiar gleaming red glowing big eye that looks like the machine’s but with 1 in front of it while sitting on the edge near where the eye of the machine is.

1! Don’t tell me that you are again part of the machine! 

1 gives an evil sinister smile.  
Yes 5. Me and the machine are one once more.   
Last time 9 nearly stopped me but I managed to find this old man laying on the ground nearly damaged and I decided to fix him up.  
(The machine is using 1 to speak for it.)

And that man? Asked 5. Wanting to know who it was.

Hehehe!!! Foolish 5. It’s me 1 of course. The one you left behind when we were attacked one day by one of the machine beasts.

But 9 and the rest thought you were behind us. Said 5.

1 sneers at 5. You remembered what happened that day don’t you 5?  
When we were being chased by one of the beasts you ended up falling to the ground and the beast was about to attack when I rescued you from by pushing you out of the way and trying my best to fight it off with my staff until someone came to save me. But no one did. Did they?

5 thinks back. But I thought you… 

What 5? You thought I was running right behind you? 

5 looks completely confused and horrified.

Instead of rescuing me or noticing I wasn’t there you went directly to 2.  
I guess you respect him more than me. Am I right? 

5 is too scared to move. Then 1 uses the machine to extend it’s sharp claws to grab onto 5. 5 squirms around trying desperately to free himself while he is screaming.

Calm down 5. I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to look into your soul.  
5 feels like 1 is reading his thoughts on what happened that day and then 5 remembers everything.

How can this be possible? How can he be reading my mind?!  
Did being attached to the machine give him this ability?   
5 says in his thoughts. 

Awe… 5 here wants to know how I got this amazing ability.   
Well you see I was given it by the machine. And you 5 can be given things that you most desire.

The machine claw squeezes 5 tighter and pulls him closer.   
So tell me 5. What do you desire? 

Just before he can dig deeper into 5’s soul 1 has a rock thrown at him.   
He turns around to see 2 nearly standing to defend 5 from 1.   
5 is then knocked out of his trance. 2!!! You’re okay!!  
Get away from here 5!! ESCAPE NOW!!  
He says as he throws more rocks at 1 and the machine that 1 is attached to.   
Then 2 aimed for the claw and threw a rock at it while damaging one of the wires as well. The claw lets go of 5’s body. Then 5 drops to the ground and catches himself and grabs 2 in his arms and runs away from the 1 fabrication machine. 1 is boiled up and tries to capture both of them but the machine claw manages to grab ahold of 5’s brown burlap material behind his leg and starts ripping it off. 5 yells out in pain but manages to move on.   
He dodges 1’s fabrication attacks and heads to safety away from the abandoned factory and heads back to where the cathedral is.   
Unfortunately 2 is severely injured, even parts of 5 got torn off of him.   
Even his dark brown eye patch is slowly coming undone.  
He notices this and sees that 2 needs emergency treatment and tries his best to carry him back to the cathedral but on his way he faints from his injuries while along the way dropping 2’s body to the ground.  
Both lay there unable to move.  
Then slowly 5 closes his eye.

Back at the cathedral 7 is getting even more worried about 5 and thinks the worst. 9 is just as worried as 7 is. He then walks over to her. 

What if I go in search for 5? No. We need you here 9.   
But 5 is… I know. But we still need someone to look after the others which is you job. Which is why I must be the one to go out and find them and bring them home safe. No 7! I won’t let you do such a thing!!  
Don’t you care about what happens to your friends 5 and 2?!!  
Don’t they mean anything to you 9?!!

Yes they do 7 but going out there with no one to back you up is reckless.  
So you’re saying I’m reckless? No! I didn’t mean it that way. I’m just worried about your safety and think you shouldn’t go alone.   
Then she shoves 9 with both hands and pushes him away.  
But you were okay with sending 5 alone to find 2!! 9 sighs in disgust.  
Listen 7. I’m trying my hardest to keep everyone safe but you always have to judge me so quickly. 5 volunteered! Even I tried to stop him because I was worried something bad would happen to him too.  
But he went anyway. I didn’t want him to go ether but I couldn’t disrespect his choice.Then If you respected his choice. How come you can’t respect mine?!!!

9 wants to tell 7 that he didn’t want her to leave because he loves her and wants her to be out of harms way. But he says something else instead. Because 7 we need you here to defend the others from danger like beasts that might ambush us.  
7 is seriously disappointed in 9 and thought she could trust him.   
She clenches her fists together. So… That’s all you see me as? Huh 9?  
9 is confused. What are you talking about 7?  
You know what I’m talking about!!! You think I’m only good for defending and that’s all!! Well I’ll tell you something 9!! I happen to care about what happens to my friends because they are like family to me!!! And I love them!!!

So do I 7. But I’m not risking you to go out to find 5 and 2 and bring him back.  
She ignores his words and gets ready to head out to find 5 and 2 to bring them back. 7!! Are you listening to me?!!  
9 runs over to stop her from leaving but she pushes 9 aside.  
Where are you going??!!! Yelled 9.

I told you before 9. I’m going to find 5 and 2 and bring them home!!!  
7! It’s dangerous out there! What if I don’t see you again?!  
She then turns around. Maybe next time you’ll think twice before sending others to scout without anyone to go with them. 7 leaves the scene without looking back. 9’s soul is crushed. He knows if he follows her she will just push him away. He is feeling like he learned nothing and is doubting himself as the leader of stitchpunk clan.

After a while 7 gets near where 5 was venturing in. Then she notices stitchpunk footprints and stumbles into the machine factory ruins.  
She hears clanking of old machinery.   
She looks around gripping hear spear tight.  
Noticing her surroundings she has an eerie feeling that something is not right about this place.

Why is the machine factory working again?   
She thought to herself. Weren’t these things destroyed from before? How could that be possible? That must mean…

Just then a machine claw tries to grab 7 but she dodges it and pulls down her skullmet over her head and grips her spear tightly.  
Then she hears a familiar voice.

Oh, if it isn’t our warrior princess. Or should I say my lovely 7.  
Grr… Stop flirting with me!!! I DON’T EVEN LOVE YOU!!!  
What a shame 7. And I thought you would be perfect to be a leader.  
She then lifts up her skullmet.

What are you talking about 1?!

Then without warning 1 comes out of the shadows and has 7 sees him in his true form.

7 is in shock and can’t believe her eyes.

This is unreal. I thought 9 destroyed that thing!

Ha! Ha! Ha! What 7? You thought 9 saved me?  
Well if you must know the truth. Yes. He did save me and damaged the machine by nearly destroying it.  
But what you don’t know is the fabrication machine implanted a chip in me so I could call on it’s minions to do it’s bidding and even gather a soul or two.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!

He, he, he. Silly naïve girl. Haven’t you noticed members of your own family missing?

7 thinks he’s talking about 2 and 5.

NO!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN’T STEAL THEIR SOULS!!!!

1 smiles with a evil smirk spread across his face while sitting on the middle edge of the machine.

Well like I said to that fool 9 that one must be sacrificed for the good of many.

7 is thinking that he killed 2 and 5 and charges at Fabrication 1 about to attack. She tries climbing up the long gray metal cords to get 1. But in surprise 1 lets her confront him. 7 in her rage of fury and strikes the machine’s parts.

Why are you wasting so much time on the machine when you want to destroy the main source that did this in the first place?   
Isn’t it me you want to tear apart? He said with his eyes glowing red with a gleam of delight in them. By the way 7. I’ll tell you this.   
5 didn’t put up a good fight at all. He was so pathetically weak and had no choice at all. Nor did 2 who he tried so desperately to rescue.   
Which explains why they are gone now.  
7 lunges herself at 1 and attacks him but her spear attacks dose no damage.  
1 smiles at her with a sly grin.

Silly naïve girl as usual and still hot headed too. You are too much wrapped up in your own emotions that you don’t see the real danger coming.

7 notices two machines claws aiming for her. She dodged one but it took some material from her arm. She notices her material missing but is more focused on destroying 1. 

Not bad 7. But can you dodge these?

Suddenly a bunch of tentacle like cords comes at her with claw devices that snaps sharply together as if they were to grab her as well as the others that looked like wires that had sparks coming from them.   
She tries her best to cut the wires and cords as she moves in and out of them but then gets zapped with an electric cords which sends her falling and then she lands safely on the ground. 

Just when she picks herself up she doesn’t seem to notice something behind her. Then out of nowhere she is attacked by a Scorpion beast that sneaks up behind her and tries to pierce it’s sharp blade that is at the end of it’s tail into 7’s material. She tries to grab her spear but sees it’s at the other end.

Darn! When I fell and was going to get up, the beast must have pushed my weapon aside so I couldn’t reach it in time. Now how am I suppose to fight now?

The Scorpion beast comes closer towards 7 with a bunch of it’s tiny red eyes focused on 7 and every move she makes. She stands her ground trying to think up a plan. The only thing in mind is trying to see if she can get around the beast but even she knows that is impossible.  
So she has two options. Try going under the beast or on it’s back to go over.

She gets it’s attention and waits for it to try and aim it’s stinger again.   
When the Scorpion beast does she jumps on it’s tail and heads right onto it’s back.  
The Scorpion tries to shake her off but 7 holds on tight and sees that there are wires in between where the Scorpion beast’s body is connected and she begins pulling out and ripping them apart with her bare hands with so much fury. The beast lets out a shrill cry and tries to aim constantly with it’s sharp end of it’s tail. 7 tries to dodge it by ducking and jumping to the side.   
But then then the beast starts to speed walk hoping that it will manage to get 7 off of it’s back. 

She holds on tight until it comes across the direction where her spear is laying on the ground. By seeing this 1 is amused and and lets 7 continue the battle with the beast. Then 7 jumps to the ground and quickly grabs her spear before the beast could trample over her. Then she moves to the side and gets the Scorpion beast’s attention. 

It has it’s gleaming red eyes fixed on 7 and runs towards her. Then when the timing is right she slides her body and constantly stabs it.   
The beast lets out a loud cry. 7 then digs her spear in more while ripping apart the wires inside. Once she does that she runs a few distance behind and aims for the vital spot which is the main cord and slashes them apart destroying all the wires that hold it together. And to finish off she jumps up in the air and when she lands she digs her spear in the Scorpion beast’s head. Then it’s eyes turn off and Scorpion beast falls to the ground with a loud thud.  
7 catches her breath and digs her spear in more to make certain that it was truly dead. Then knowing so she jumps off it’s head and onto the ground landing on both feet. 

She breaths heavily. Then she hears the sound of clapping of hands.

Bravo 7. Well done. I have to admit you really entertained me.

She sneers at 1. 

Love that look 7. It makes me want to make you mine. 

Shut it!! You twisted old piece of filth!!!

Now is that anyway to speak to your leader or should I say husband to be.

What??!!

After what I saw in you 7 I changed my mind on killing you and have decided to make you my wife.

NEVER!!! She yells.

Are you sure? Because if you choose this path you can have anything your soul desires. Why I even would give up being leader and hand that position to you. I know in your soul you desire it.

She pauses for a long moment.

Yes. I can see it in your eyes 7.  
If only that foolish 9 wasn’t created and you would have been the next chosen leader to take my place. Plus you love everyone and think of them as your family and would do anything to keep them safe. 

Even without being gripped by the machine claws 7 is under 1’s spell and is having strong thoughts of coming to a agreement with 1.

So you make me a leader and have me look out for everyone?

He nods. Yes, and you will be praised and properly treated like a queen.   
I’ll make sure of that. And you may not worry. Both 5 and 2 are alive.

What?! She thought in disbelief. 

I’m sorry 7 if I upset you. I lied. They went back to 9 at the cathedral safely. I spared them and decided for them to live.

7 not knowing what to believe because of the trance is relieved. I thought they were dead.

No 7. Of course not. I never said this before but I always thought of you as my daughter.

Really?? She doesn’t know what to think about what to think about what he just said.

You see me as a daughter?

He nods then extends his claw and gently grabs her with it making sure not to harm her. Then the metal claw places her right on the edge of the rim of the machine where 1 is sitting with his glowing red eyes studying her emotions.

I’m sorry 7 if I didn’t act as if I favored you as a daughter.  
You must have hated me for lots of unimaginable reasons. Like me not looking to you as the strongest fighter of our clan and having me relaying on 8 instead.

He looks at her as he gently strokes her cheek.

I should have been a more better leader and I deeply apologize.  
Till this day 7 I will make your happiness come true. And you will have everything your soul desires. You don’t have to worry about 9 anymore.   
He was the one who didn’t believe in you and caused a lot of tragedy in the past. Plus he didn’t want you to fight because he thought you were weak. Is that right 7?

7 looks confused but then remembers what 9 said to her before she left.   
Then her face expression changes to anger.

You’re right 1. He thought I was weak and wasn’t able to defend myself at all!! And I believed in 9!! And I feel like he betrayed me!!!

1 looks at 7 with his red glowing eyes.

Don’t worry about him no more 7. He never cared for you or anyone. In fact he just wanted to be leader to rule over and control all of us.   
Isn’t that what it feels like?

7 has a flashback of what 9 said to her.

7: I’m going to to find 5 and 2 and bring them back.

9: No!! I won’t allow it 7!!!

She then feels like she wants to cry. Then she begins to weep.  
1 looks sadly at 7 and holds her as if he were hugging her while stroking her back.

There, there my dear. I will make sure he doesn’t come anywhere near you again. 

She stops weeping and looks up at 1. 1 smiles and gently brushes his hand against her cheek.

It’s okay my darling. He will be out of the picture soon. 

Then in the distance comes a little stitchpunk figure which has black and white stripes and crazy looking black yarn hair and wearing a black key around his neck. He then sneaks over and listens to 1 and 7’s conversation.  
He heard of getting rid of 9 which makes him worried. Also he is trying to search for 8 that gone missing. So he tries finding him.  
So without 1 or 7 noticing him 6 quickly creeps around the fabrication machine and takes a few steps forward. Suddenly without looking he trips on something that feels like a soft sack. He looks down and to his horror he sees 8’s lifeless body laying on the ground dead looking like it got it’s soul sucked right out of him. Then he looks at the machine and sees that the talisman is in it.  
6 feels like he has to warn someone. His only option for now is to get 7’s attention.

7!!! He yells. 7!!! It’s me 6!!!

7 starts to wake up from her trance. She looks down at 6. 

6?!! What are you doing here?!

7!! The Source. It’s… 1 has it connected to the machine and killed 8!!!

What??!!

She turns to 1. YOU LIAR!!!! YOU SAID YOU SPARED EVERYONE!!!

He gives an evil smile to 7. Did I? I must have forgot.

7!!! You have to go back to warn 9!! Only you can stop this!!! Right now the Source that can stop…

Before 6 could finish his sentence 1’s machine claw grabs 6 tightly and squeezes him. 7 then tries her hardest to fight 1 by trying to push him off of the rim and falls with him onto some of the cords that dangle down.   
After that 1 glares at 7 and shoves her down to the hard ground below where she lands near 8’s dead corpse. She grasps in horror and backs away in fright.   
She realizes now 1’s goal is to kill and collect everyone’s souls even hers.

6 yells at 7 once more. 7!!! Forget about fighting 1!!! Go back and warn the others and 9!!! The claw squeezes tighter around 6’s body so he couldn’t talk no more while breaking his voice box. Then the talisman sucks up 6’s soul right out of his body and transports it into the machine.   
Then the machine’s eye shows again but you can see 6’s soul being sucked into the machine to give it even more power and energy.  
After that the machine lets out a joyful screech of triumph.  
7 then sees 6’s lifeless body drop to the ground. Which looks dry like a corn husk. Even his wires were torn and crushed from his voice box being completely damaged. His eyes were empty as a hollow.  
Seeing this made 7’s soul burns up in rage.

After loosing 6 she is in rage and gets herself up and grabs her spear and pulls her skullmet down.

THAT’S IT 1!!! I’M HERE TO FINISH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!

Ha!! Ha!! Ha!!! So that’s how it’s going to be. Well 7. Give me all you got!!

7 runs towards the machine waiting for one to try and grab her and when 1 extended one of his claws 7 jumps onto it and tries her hardest to dodge every attack 1 throws at her. 7 managed to slice some of the wires and cords.  
Seeing this is making 1 very angry.

This is how you treat me 7?! And after the generous offer of being leader I gave you and you turn on me?

7 is too focused on wanting to destroy the machine and 1 that she ignores his words. She goes ripping into parts of the machine and slicing wires in half with her blade.

Oh well. Said 1. Looks like I have to put you in your place 7!!

He then shoots out a bunch of mechanical metal claws and aims them at 7.  
She tries dodging them but this time she is not so lucky.   
One of the pinchers tears off a part of her leg and another pulls apart on her upper arm. She then screams out in pain. Which she tries struggling to break free but it only causes her material to tear more.   
1 laughs so evilly, like if he is enjoying seeing 7 suffering under his claws.

What is the matter 7? You can’t escape my machine claws this time?  
He said with a sly evil grin on his face.

I swear. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!! Yelled 7.

You should have took my offer before 7 and maybe you wound’t have to die.

Then without warning a big metal claw reaches out and grabs her.   
She tries her hardest to struggle and breaks free.   
The claw squeezes her tighter and tighter. She has her eyes closed trying her her best to take in the pain that 1 is inflicting on her. 

1 is surprised how brave 7 is and how she is able to take all the damage that he has done to her without her crying.

He then pulls her closer towards him and studies her closely and looks at her with his glowing red eyes. 

My, my 7. Aren’t you the fearless one. And I must say you look so beautiful with all those rips and tears that are in your body. 

She sneers at him like she really wants to kill him.

Now don’t look at me like that 7. You know I just thought up a better plan.   
Instead of you joining your friends I will make you just like me. Then we’ll rule together as one. 

She tries harder to squirm. No!!! I won’t let you!!!  
Are you sure 7? It doesn’t hurt. Maybe a bit of a shock at first then you’ll feel okay.

7 tries to think up a plan before 1 can do anymore damage to her or tend to turn her into part of the machine. She thinks and comes up with an idea.

Where is that fighting spirit and all that self confidence that you had?

I still have it!!! And all that stuff I showed you before was just only a test of my true fighting abilities! 

1 is intrigued by her words. So 7. What is this challenge that you speak of?   
He says as his red eyes deepen with a glow of delight to know.

7 thinks hard on this because she knows that she will definitely need 9 for this fight to be won. 

I have to think up a way to trick 1 to fight me again without his machine’s claw that is now around me and have a way for him to place me down on the ground for a fair fight. She thought to herself.  
What should I do if I’m trying to avoid another repeat of our last battle that got me into this horrible mess?

Then 7 thinks up a bright but really risky idea.  
7 then tells 1 her challenge.

1!! My challenge is to fight me fair and square! And no cheating!!

7\. Haven’t you learned your lesson already. He says as he pulls her closer towards him and looks into her eyes as if he is about to read her soul again. But before he can start to see what is in her soul she stops him.  
Wait!! You didn’t let me finish. Said 7.

1 then leans his head forward to her.

Please 7. Continue. He said as he hissed in a extremely exciting tone.  
I’m listening. He says as he gazes his bright red glowing eyes into hers.   
She feels super uncomfortable having 1 staring at her without giving her space and definitely being too close for comfort.  
But in that case she tries to ignore it even if it is hard to.   
She tries to get out her words and at the same time feels terrified on the way 1 is looking deep into her eyes. Not wanting him to read her thoughts she shakes her fear off. Then gives a serious look towards 1 and continues her sentence again.

I challenge you or should I say 1 Fabrication to fight me 7 in the remains of your factory!! And let me start by standing on the ground so it can be a fair fight. So let me show you what I am really capable of!!!


End file.
